


Bubble Bath

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 18 +, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Both are 19, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hot, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Sex, rachels home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel having Bubble Bath "Fun"





	Bubble Bath

Rachel and Chloe are in Rachels house in the Bathroom, outside its rainy and cold. Rachel bathroom is bigger and nicer then Chloes, haveing a shower and a bathtub, two sinks with a big mirrow and a carpet on the floor, all is white and nice, also a window with one plant. Rachel turn on the hot water and add shamppo that she and Chloe can make a cozy bubble bath. Not long after the hot water is in the tube and tousends of bubbles too, Chloe turn off the light and Rachel turn on a green neon light for the atmosphere, the girls start to take off there chlotes and underwear and hop in the tube.

Rachel rest her head on Chloes chest and say "Its soo beautyful to be here with you" Chloe let out a smile and hold Rachel close. Chloe kiss Rachels head and Rachel smiles, she feel how Chloe stroke over her naked body with her fingers, the hot water as a second skin "You know you make me horny" Rachel say and Chloe does it again, stroke over her breasts, tummy and legs "hey stop" Rachel say giggling and move with her body that she lying over Chloe, both smirking, the water swing in the Bathtube "Why should I stop it wehn it makes you horny?" Chloe ask flirty, Rachel look in her gilfriends face let out a smile and say "Oh so thats your plan" "Or youre plan?" the blue haird adds and again both smile at each other and Rachel kiss her softley and turn arround that she has the same position as before.

Chloe does it again move with her fingers over Rachels warm skin with the hot water as an protective second skin, Rachel let out a qiute moan she press her body against Chloes, Rachel feel the warm touches of her gilfriend over her neck, over her breasts to her tummy, with the other hand Chloe stroke over Rachels wet hair, Chloe feel Rachels wet hair on her naked body how they feel like cotton "You want more?" Chloe ask Rachel in an hungry erotic way "Always" she say horny and Chloe start to move her hand to Rachels pussy, she start to stroke it carefully, Rachel begun to moan, Chloe start to stroke harder and faster, Rachel let out more moans and her body begun to tremble "More" Rachel moan has her legs wide open and Chloe gets deeper in Rachels clit. With her index finger she move and stroke over Rachels pussy, Rachel let out moans and Chloe kiss her from behind, the water what is shaking becuase of Rachels moves. "Harder Chloe" Rachel moan until Chloe is at Rachels g-spot and she has her orgasam "OH MY GOOD" Rachel scream and shake her full body "was the mission successfully?" Chloe ask her girlfriend. Rachel turn arround kiss her and say "Very but that was only the Start" Chloe look over Rachel and start to grap her head in her hands and they share a passionate kiss, the water swinging faster Rachel touch Chloes naked body, rub her breasts against Chloes, they both share a moan.  


Rachel is hungry she want Chloe having this over heaven feeling too, she stroke over Chloes back and Chloe does the same always kissing never have a break from it "ready for the love?" Rachel wisper in Chloes ear "Hella" Chloe say and Rachel kiss her way over Chloes neck over her breasts until her tummy, with one of her hands she has Chloes blue hair in her hand. Chloe moan and Rachel grin, she loves it wehn shes the one who makes Chloe very happy. Rachel stroke with her wet fingers over Chloes body and legs, kissing her deep and lustly, she came to Chloes pussy stroke over it and rub it "Harder Rach" Chloe moans, Rachel give her a kiss on her lips and with her finger she rub and rub until Chloe let out a harder moan "oh my good" Chloe moans and Rachel rub harder until she is at Chloes g-spot her legs open immidely and Rachel arrived at Chloes g-spot "YAAAS, OH MY GOOD" Chloes  scream in her Orgasam voice and Rachel smiles.

"Know we are even" Rachel say cuddeling close to Chloe in the Tube, both have there arms arround each other, Chloe kiss Rachels shoulder both smile at each other "I love you soo much" Rachel say look Chloe in her shining blue eyes "I love you more" Chloe say and both share a kiss.

 


End file.
